Troubled Prince
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is the Prince of Konoha kingdom. Sasuke Uchiha is the prince of Kumoga kingdom. Naruto is a vampire while Sasuke is a human. What would happen when these two princes have to live in the same kingdom? And how will Sasuke save Naruto? HIATUS
1. Prolouge

I know that I already updated this, but I just had to delete the story and make a new one. It said I had over one hundred reveiws for this story when I actually done (anymore), So, I'm starting anew. People that already read this, I am working on chapter four (as you are reading this). People that are starting to read this, welcome to Troubled Prince. I am happy that you can to this story and I hope that your review and favorite this story. If you dont, but just like reading this story randomly, I am happy about that too. So, now I will shut up and get onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze is a normal eighteen year old. Well, he is in the kingdom he lives in. He lives in Konoha Kingdom, one of the biggest kingdoms in the world. It's the center of the other four mighty and powerful kingdoms. Each kingdom keeps to themselves and each kingdom has different types of people.

Konoha kingdom is a kingdom filled with vampires. They may seem intimidating in the sunlight or when they're pissed, but they're all really nice. The nicest one to everyone is Naruto himself.

Naruto likes to think of himself of a demon vampire because he is different than all the other vampires. Most people think he's a protector that their God gave them. Others think he's strange when he transforms into his vampire mode.

To add to Naruto's oddness, he is also the prince of Konoha kingdom. Most of his fan girls like him because of this. Others like him because of his looks and personality.

His number one fan girl (and stalker) is Sakura Haruno, whose father is their trusty lawyer. Once a month, they visit Namikaze castle and every month, Sakura fails to have Naruto as her's.

Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, is always disappointed when Sakura fails to have Naruto for two reasons. First because Naruto refuses to just grab a fan girl, marry her, and have a kid like he did. Second because it has been five years since Sakura took interest in Naruto and during those five years, Naruto hasn't shown any interest in her. He thinks the girl is desperate and just wants Naruto to like her and they can live happily ever after.

Naruto thinks that falling in love with someone is the most important thing he wants. He doesn't want to do what his dad did and just pick some random fan girl. He wants to marry someone for love. He also doesn't get how his mom and dad quickly became so happy with each other every time he looks at the photos. Every time he looks at the photos of his mom and dad, they were always happy and they became even happier when they had Naruto. Now when he looks at the photos with only him and his dad, they are less happy without her.

Without Kushina Uzumaki, deceased queen of Konoha. The deceased wife of Minato. The deceased mother of Naruto. When Naruto was younger, he always thought vampires could never die because they were all high and mighty.

One day, Minato talked with Naruto about death and how vampires are not what they seem in the movies those humans make. The way the humans have vampires die is either that they are exposed to sunlight, a holy cross, holy water, or garlic, but all of those are incorrect. Vampires are very much like humans, excluding just drinking blood, not sleeping, and having speed and being able to jump high.

The way that Kushina died was because of leukemia. She died when Naruto was four years old. He thought that his mother was in a very deep sleep and soon will wake up. Even now, at times, he thinks that his mother will wake up and be all embarrassed for sleeping for fourteen years.

When Naruto was twelve, his old babysitter, Hiruzen Sarutobi, died of old age. He always thought that vampires were able to live forever. That was when his godmother told him that vampires can die of old age. The average age for vampires to die is a thousand years old. The other thing is vampires are stuck to being eighteen until they marry their loved ones.

Naruto doesn't know how long it will take until he finds his special person, but he wants to find the right one so he knows he'll be happy with that one person. His best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, is even helping Naruto find the right person so he can see his best friend happy.

Now all Naruto has to do is just wait and search so he can find his special person and live happily after. Just like his parents did.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is a quiet, yet strong fifteen year old. He is the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. He lives in Kumoga which is not too far from Konoha.

Kumoga kingdom is a kingdom filled with humans. They always keep to themselves and they never go outside their kingdom walls. They have high intelligence for making new technology and some brave humans go out of the walls to give the new technology to the vampires, who in turn give them their alliance to the humans and whenever they need of assistance, they will get it from the vampires.

To Sasuke, he thinks of himself as a perfect person. He has a wonderful mother who loves him and his brother equally, he has a father that works very hard, and he has a brother that will soon follow in their father's footsteps.

Sasuke is also the prince of Kumoga. Sasuke is known for having a lot of fan girls. Majority of them love him because of his looks. Very few like him because he is the prince of their kingdom.

His number stalker is Karin. She knows more about Sasuke than he himself knows. Every time Sasuke is on the streets, he has to watch out for Karin or else she might rape him.

Sasuke believes that girls that stalk him have no lives. He can prove it to anyone by introducing them Karin. That girl has everything that is Sasuke related. Even Sasuke's closest friend Suigetsu thinks that Karin is a creeper.

All in all, Sasuke is pretty much the God of hotness in all of the teenage girls' eyes.

Sasuke's older brother Itachi is also the same way. For young women around his age, they think he is the God of hotness. It's in the Uchiha genes. It happened to their father, their grandfather, and so on. To all the male Uchiha's, it is a curse for them.

Now all Sasuke has to do is run for his virgin life away from Karin.

* * *

I know this was short, but I kinda wanted to get the introductions out of the way. Haha. Anyway, I am planning on updating two more chapters until I am officially on summer vacation. Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the second chapter. It came kinda quickly. Haha. This is a lot of fun to write. I actually write these when I am working. Takes my mind off trying not to go insane. Haha. Trust me, when I get too bored, I feel that I will go insane. Anyway, here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The young prince of Konoha laid in a bored kind of way on his California King Size bed while listening to his new iPod that he got for his birthday. He wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out that his expensive present came from one of the villagers. He even thought about giving the iPod away to someone who would want it, but kept it when he saw how happy those people were when they saw him with it. So, he reluctantly kept it, but cried when he gave away his orange 16GB Nano iPod.

He woke from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He ignored it, hoping the knocker would take a hint and leave. His hopes were dropped when the knocker knocked louder.

"Naruto, I know you're in there," the person said on the other side of the door a bit sternly.

Naruto gritted his teeth when he heard who his knocker was. It was none other than his dear old dad, Minato Namikaze. There were times like these when he wished his dad would just drop dead. Those times were really rare, of course, but Naruto didn't care.

"Answer this door right now," Minato exclaimed while knocking on the door even harder.

Naruto sighed and got up to unlock his bedroom door. Right after he has done so, Minato opened the door and graciously walked over to Naruto's desk to sit down. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to his bed to lie back down.

"What's this I hear about you and your pet having late night rides to other kingdoms?" Minato asked sternly while glaring at his look – a – like son.

Naruto glared right back at his father, hoping to seriously hurt him with his eyes. Minato stood from the chair and over to Naruto, who in turn, got up and went to his dad. Minato towered over Naruto by a few inches.

"That is none of your business, _father_," Naruto spat at his father.

"It is my business. You are my son and you are the prince of Konoha. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do," Minato stated calmly to Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to his bed to lie down. Minato sighed at Naruto's childishness and started to leave his son's bedroom.

"The reason why I worry about you is because I love you," Minato said before leaving Naruto's room.

Naruto sighed and took out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He pressed talk and held the phone to his ear. After and couple of rings, the person answered the phone.

"_Naruto, my man! What's up?"_ the person on the other end of the phone exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ugh! I got into another argument with my father. He found out about mine and Kyuubi's joys rides," Naruto said while rolling his eyes. He knew his would find out sometime, but Naruto was hoping not so soon.

"_Dude, Kyuubi is as big as half of one of those humans' football stadium. Of course you dad would find out about it eventually_," Naruto's friend said with a light chuckle.

"Way to state out the obvious, Kiba," Naruto said with a chuckle. He remember when he, Kiba, and Kyuubi went to Kumoga kingdom to find out how big Kyuubi was. Kiba insisted that they go to one of their football stadiums. That was when they found out how big Kyuubi is.

"_Yeah, yeah_," Kiba said with a chuckle, "_Wanna sneak out again?"_

"You know it," Naruto answered happily to his best friend. Even though Kiba didn't know, he always knew how to get Naruto into a good mood.

"_Alrighty then. See ya soon homie_," Kiba said cheerfully before hanging up.

Naruto placed his phone on his nightstand and just sprawled on his California King Size bed, looking at the ceiling. _What does dad care if I go out or not? He should know that Kyuubi is always with me. Plus, this damn kingdom is more important than I am anyway_, Naruto thought while glaring at his ceiling.

"Eh, none of my business to neither know nor care," Naruto said aloud while climbing out of his bed. He and Kiba had a long night ahead of them. Naruto was planning on going to the Kumoga kingdom to see how humans act during the night.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is not a happy camper. He is far from being happy. Now, you may be asking why Sasuke is pissed off. Well, he is pissed at a certain someone. Who, you may ask? Sasuke is pissed off at none other than at Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

His brother just had to be an ass and suggest to his mom to throw Sasuke a birthday party to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. His mother happily agreed with this suggestion because her baby boy is celebrating his sweet sixteen. The previous year, she threw Sasuke a quinceañera to celebrate his fifteenth birthday. Sasuke wasn't even a girl nor was his family Mexican. His mom just loves to throw random parties for her two sons.

All the credit for someone opening their mouth to celebrate Sasuke's fifteenth birthday goes to Itachi, again.

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, has been planning everything for Sasuke's sweet sixteen. She has done so with Itachi, she can do it again.

She invited all the people in Kumoga kingdom for Sasuke's party. All the girls that are around Sasuke's age replied quickly because they were excited that they are invited to their crush's party.

She called the best baker, so he can bake Sasuke the biggest, most delicious cake ever. Of course, the baker agreed to be serving the Uchiha's.

She called the best chefs to cater the food for the party. They all agreed, hoping that catering the Uchiha's will promote either of their businesses.

She called the best dj to see if he would like to play the music for the party. The dj happily agreed to help out for the Uchiha's.

Yes, Mikoto wanted everything for her baby's sixteenth birthday to be perfect. To her, being sixteen is a milestone. Her baby will be driving his present that is from herself and her husband.

Itachi rolled his eyes at how his mother is getting carried away about his little brother's sixteenth birthday. He didn't like it when she did this for him, and he doesn't like it when his mother is doing this for Sasuke.

"Oh," Mikoto exclaimed while eating dinner with her family. She loves it when her and her three boys eat dinner together. It's usually really rare to have a family dinner with those three. "Sasuke's birthday is in a few days! I'm so excited," she shouted while plastering a huge grin on her face.

"Mother," Sasuke spoke quietly with cutting up his chicken in a polite, Uchiha manner.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked in her sweet, elegant voice that can make anyone smile and want to listen to.

"You know, after this, you should plan on Itachi's twenty – first birthday," Sasuke said sweetly while smirking at his brother. Itachi stopped at mid – action of taking a bite out of his medium done steak and glared daggers at his brother.

"Yes! I had almost forgotten about that while planning Sasuke's party," she exclaimed while abruptly standing and slamming her hands on the table. "I shall make a note of this right away." She stalked out of the dining room, forgetting about her dinner. She went to her room to search for a stick – it note and pen so that she can stick it to her mirror.

"…"

"…"

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"_Ah, the love between my two sons_," Fugaku thought while quietly eating his salmon.

"Drop dead," Itachi said venomously while continuing to eat his steak.

"Fuck you," Sasuke spat back while eating his chicken vigorously.

"Be quiet! The both of you," Fugaku shouted while folding his arms and glaring daggers at his two sons. Both boys closed their mouths and gave their father their full attention. "If this doesn't stop right now, I will pull out the Uchiha guidelines and have you write it a hundred times! Do I make myself clear?" Both Uchiha's nodded their heads in shame for making their father mad. Fugaku got up and stomped out of the room, disappointed in both of his sons.

"Itachi," Sasuke said while staring at the direction that their father left.

"Yeah?" Itachi asked while staring at the same direction as Sasuke is.

"Payback," Sasuke said playfully while giving his older brother a mischievous smirk.

"…"

"…"

"I hate you."

"That goes double for me to you," Sasuke said with the same smirk. Itachi just rolled his eyes at his foolish little brother. _I wonder what else I can do to Itachi while I still want payback at him._

After a few minutes, both ravens went their separate ways to go their rooms to get ready for another day. Little did they know, they'll have a surprise visit from someone that they wouldn't have expected.

* * *

Oh yeah! Chapter two! Tell me what you think of it so far! In a way, I'm starting to like this version of The Vampire Prince and The Prince. I even like the new title I gave it. Oh, and I would love to thank Inuyasha fan2789 for beta reading my story. I'm actually even lucky to have a beta reader. Haha. Maybe I should be mean and pull some tricks that Shigure Sohma pulls on his editor. Haha. Nah! I'm not that mean. Or am I? Haha.

Anyway, as soon as chapter three comes up, I will be starting to rewrite Talent Show and maybe put in some one – shots of some couples that I like. Yeah, that can work.

Maybe I should just stop talking all together and get writing. I shall do that! Wait, now I sound like Lee. Dammit! Anyway, I'll just stop typing and start writing the next chapter. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay. Now I feel like an ass. It has been like a month since I updated and its summer. But, cut me some slack. I'm your (somewhat) average fifteen year old young girl who loves hanging with friends and has drivers ed. I am still currently redoing Talent Show and I'm just thinking of what to write for the first chapter. Man, am I behind. I need one of them secretaries to help me get my stories in order and maybe a few more beta readers. Haha. Don't get me wrong. I love Inuyasha fan2789 as my beta reader, but I'm a kind of person that likes more than one opinion. Hmmm… I'll think about this more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was night time for the kingdom of Konoha. Naruto was standing in front of his mirror, looking at the outfit he had picked out for that evening. The young prince picked out a pair of dark jeans that look faded from a far. The shirt that he chose was black and tight, so that he can show off his muscles to the girls. The blonde is also wearing his favorite shoes which are black and white converse.

"Looking fine as ever, if I do say so myself," Naruto said to himself with a devious smirk plastered onto his face.

Naruto turned his head to the direction of where his cell phone was. The ringer that he chose for text messages, which is Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas, was going off. He aimlessly walked to his phone and found out that it was on his bed. The blonde opened his phone to see that it was a text from his best friend Kiba. Naruto read the text to see that it said 'look out ur window.' Naruto chuckled at the message. He walked over to a window that is closest to his bed. He stuck his head out the window, only to discover that Kiba was lying on the grass, looking at his window.

"Hello, Prince of Konoha," Kiba shouted to Naruto while getting up. That comment earned him a glare from his friend.

"Hello mutt that is sad fully my friend," Naruto shouted back to his friend, "I will be out in a few minutes!" He faintly saw a nod before leaving his window.

Naruto exited his room ad went up a few more flight of stairs until he was in front of a room with double doors that had a sign that said 'Do Not Enter' in red. Naruto sighed at the sign and entered the room.

"Who dares to enter my room?" a voice boomed from within the darkened room shortly after. A huge kitsune with nine tails appears into the light. His blood red eyes scanned the room to see who his visitor is.

"It's me, Kyubi. Is your sense of smell not working?" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"Oh shush, kit. You're just jealous of my fabulous nose," Kyubi said proudly while lightly chuckling. "Anyway, why are you here, brat? I was taking my wonderful evening nap."

"I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me and Kiba to another night out," Naruto told Kyubi while tightening the laces on his shoes.

"Where are you guys going?"

"The human kingdom. We wanna see how the humans act during the night. It's actually a bet," Naruto explained with a grin. He loved making bets with his friends when he was younger and he still does.

"Oh? And what did you bet on then?" Kyubi asked with curiosity sounded in his voice.

"That they're just like us. Up and ready to party when morning comes," Naruto exclaimed with a fist in the air. Then he turned to leave and stopped when he reached the double doors. "Have a nice nap. See ya in the morning," he said and closed the double doors when he exited the room.

Naruto then ran down for flights of stairs until he reached the entrance if the East Wing. The blonde poked his head out to see if his father was anywhere in sight. When he didn't see said man, he grinned and ran to the entrance doors. He was just about to open them when he felt another presence behind him.

"Where are you going, gaki?" a female voice asked Naruto in an amused tone of voice. Naruto gulped and turned around. He was then face to face with his godmother, Tsunade. The elder blonde woman put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Well?"

"I'm going out, baa–chan. What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto answered irritatedly while sending her a light glare. The younger blonde then turned back to the when a hand grabbed his arm. The whiskered teen sighed in defeat and slightly turned his head towards his godmother. "What do you want," he asked her impatiently.

"You know. Sneak me in some sake," she said while lightly chuckling. "If you can't get that, then some good ol' beer will work."

"Stupid baa–chan," Naruto grumbled while slapping her hand away from his arm. He then fully glared at the woman while crossing his arms and turning his body so he's facing Tsunade. "Isn't someone a genius tonight? Are you trying to get me in trouble with my father and the kingdom? I am still considered an under aged drinker," Naruto explained while somewhat softening his glare. No matter how hard he tries, he can never stay mad at the woman. _Though, me and the others steal some sake and then have morning parties,_ Naruto thought while mentally musing about how he personally never got caught once. His friend Kiba got caught ten times and his friend Rock Lee got caught about twenty times; he was always so loud.

"You still have two years to go, gaki," Tsunade said while still having the same smirk plastered on her face.

"What gives you the idea that I will actually turn nineteen next year?" Naruto asked, hoping that Tsunade will leave soon.

"Call it, woman's intuition," Tsunade said with a chuckle. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back towards the doors.

"See ya, Tsunade–baa–chan," Naruto said before he left.

"This kid is something else," Tsunade said to herself while smiling. She then looked at the direction of where he young friend's office is. _Naruto is growing up at a speed that is blinding for Minato,_ she thought while going back to her room in the North Wing of the castle. The blonde woman opened a medical book as soon as she entered her room and started researching about new cures and ways on how to save both humans and vampires. _Minato, you need to stop treating Naruto as a kid and let him do what he wants. Though, that may be harder than it sounds,_ Tsunade thought while still reading the book.

---

It took Naruto and Kiba thirty minutes to reach Kumoga Kingdom. They found a teen club not too far from the entrance. The two walked towards the club, hoping that nothing goes wrong and that they can have a good time.

"Dude, look at all the chicks. Maybe we can turn a few hot ones and bring them back to Konoha," Kiba said to his friend with a mischievous smirk. Naruto chuckles at Kiba's fantasy and slapped him on the back.

"Not a good idea, dog breath. The girls would be all over me all the time because of my charming looks. Dattebayo!" Naruto said with his trademark fox grim.

Before Kiba could retort, someone fell a few feet away from them. The duo ran to the person and helped him up. The guy saw Naruto and bowed in respect. That was when the two knew that this guy was from Konoha because no one in Kumoga knew that Naruto is the prince of Konoha.

"Prince Naruto, my name is Genma. I was just here for a small visit to get my partner a gift from Kumoga Kingdom. Humans are like animals at night. A group of teens started to attack me when they found out that I was a vampire. We should leave." the man said a little weakly. Naruto growled dangerously at what the man said.

"Naruto, maybe we should leave. We don't wanna start a fight with anyone in Kumoga right now. Plus, we don't want you to get mad and then change when there are a lot of non–vampire witnesses here," Kiba told Naruto while helping the man up.

"Idiots! Stop helping that freak of nature and help us teach him a lesson," a female voice said not too far away. Naruto and Kiba ignored the girl and continued on what they were doing.

"Did you not hear what she said?" a deep male voice asked aloud for everyone around them to hear a few seconds later. Most of the people stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. The two boys didn't stop and started to go back to Konoha with the man.

"Maybe they're vampire lovers. We should hurt those demons to teach them the same lesson along with that ugly demon they are helping," a deep silky voice said with amusement in his voice. Something in Naruto snapped, making him growl like an actual fox. He quickly turned around at the person who said that comment. Cerulean met onyx.

* * *

Sasuke had just entered his room when he noticed that his phone was beeping, indicating that he had a message. He turned on his Instinct and saw that he had a text message from his fan girl/friend Karin. _What does she want?_ Sasuke though angrily while opening the text. _Meet us at the usual place at eleven,_ he thought while reading and then rereading the message. The brunette then looked at his clock. It was eight. _I could get a shower in before I leave,_ the raven thought while walking to his adjoined bathroom. Sasuke entered the bathroom and quickly discarded his shorts. He then went to his mirror in his bathroom and sighed at his reflection.

"No matter how many times I work out, I never get the abs I want," Sasuke said while looking over his upper body. He sighed when he saw the slight curves that can make any girl jealous. "I will be forever cursed with these stupid feminine curves."

Sasuke then went over to his shower and turned it on, putting it on the temperature he liked. While waiting for his shower to be ready, the raven was thinking of an outfit to wear. His thoughts ended when he felt some steam coming towards him. He discarded the rest of his clothes and took a step in his nice hot shower.

The shower was relaxing and slow. The brunette took his time washing his hair and body. He exited his shower an hour later, feeling refreshed. After wrapping a towel around his slim waist, Sasuke exited his steaming bathroom. Walking over to his drawer near a window, he quickly glanced at his digital clock. He had two hours to kill. Sasuke stopped in front of his drawer and opened one to pull out black boxers with skulls on them. He put them on quickly and then threw his towel on his bed.

Sasuke walked over to his full length mirror and frowned when he saw his hair not spiked at all. _Why can't my hair stay the way I want it to stay? I really do look like Itachi now,_ he thought while glaring at his hair. Sasuke sighed and walked over to his walk–in closet.

He went over to where his shirts were and looked at them all. The teen pulled out a red wife beater and had quickly put it on before looking at the other shirts. A few minutes later, he pulled out a white t–shirt that had some rips on it and put that on as well. Going over to the pants sections of his closet, Sasuke was having a hard time picking out which pair of pants to put on. Getting frustrated five minutes later, he randomly pulled out a pair. He looked it over and shrugged. The pants were black skinny jeans that were ripped at his knees. He put them on and went over to where his shoes were. He quickly had grabbed his favorite black and white converse and walked out of his closet.

His ringer from his phone, which was Riot by Three Days Grace, went off, indicating that he had an incoming call. Throwing his shoes on his bed, Sasuke walked over to his phone and answered it.

"Hey," the raven said a bit impatiently.

"_Dude, where are you? Karin is throwing a fit," _the person on the other end said quickly.

"Karin told me to meet you guys at eleven," Sasuke said calmly to the other person,

"_That stupid idiot! She was supposed to send you another one saying to come at ten. We're all here. Come as soon as you can before she starts to hurt people,"_ the guy said to Sasuke.

"Kay. See ya Juugo," Sasuke said before hanging up.

Sasuke then went to his sock drawer and pulled out a pair of white ankle socks. Going to his bed, he started putting on his socks while trying not to fall. Succeeding in that part, he sat on his bed and started putting on his shoes, when his brother entered.

"Now where are you going?" Itachi asked while leaning against Sasuke's door.

"Places that doesn't concern you," Sasuke answered a bit coldly while tying both his laces.

"Yeah, yeah. Just letting you know, mother and father are asleep, so we can sneak out without them knowing," Itachi told Sasuke before starting to leave.

"We? Who said that you're coming with?" Sasuke said harshly while walking back into his bathroom.

"I have a life too, baka. I'm meeting my friends soon," Itachi snapped back at Sasuke.

"Whatever. Just go," Sasuke said dismissively while pouring blue gel onto his head.

Itachi rolled his eyes and left to go to his room. Sasuke sighed in relief when his brother left and continued to spike his hair. When he finally finished, he went to his phone and grabbed it. Walking out of his room, he quickly grabbed his keys so that he can easily sneak back into his home and go back to his room without waking up both his parents.

---

"Ugh! Where is Sasuke?" a female with red hair angrily asked. Her hair stopped right above her waist. She had maroon eyes and had brown glasses that gave her an edge look. She had on a long sleeve, high collar shirt that was purple and black short shorts on. She also had on boots that stopped some inches under her shorts.

"How about you shut the fuck up before I make you, Karin," a guy with white hair said a bit colder to said female. His hair was straight and shoulder length. His eyes were light a diamond purple that can hypnotize anyone. He had a nice muscle toned chest that made Sasuke jealous of him. He had on a purple sleeveless, turtleneck shirt and tan baggy jeans with purple gym shoes on.

"Suigetsu, just drop dead," Karin said angrily while glaring daggers at her white hair companion. Suigetsu just rolled his eyes at Karin, not bothering on continuing the argument. The red head smirked at Suigetsu, knowing that she won the argument.

"Sasuke is on his way. He just texted me," a guy with spiky orange hair said while walking to Karin and Suigetsu. The male red head had light orange eyes and was bigger than Suigetsu. He had on a gray t–shirt and black pants with black gym shoes on.

A few minutes later, said Uchiha appeared and had a jumpy female red head attached to his right arm. It took ten minutes of shaking, glaring, cursing, pulling, and shouting to get Karin off of Sasuke.

"How about we go to that new club that just opened up near the entrance," Suigetsu suggested while the four of them were walking around aimlessly.

"That sounds like fun. Right, Sasuke–kun," Karin exclaimed enthusiastically while looking at Sasuke flirtingly.

Sasuke was about to answer when he got knocked down by a random guy. Juugo and Suigetsu quickly helped Sasuke up while Karin started to beating on the guy that dared to make Sasuke fall.

"How dare you make Sasuke fall you asshole," the red head exclaimed while emphasizing each word with a punch or a kick. Before she could kick the guy again, the man grabbed her leg and then a few seconds later, he was behind her.

"You made me angry. It's not good to make me angry," the man said with venom in his voice. Before anyone could blink, the man's teeth became fangs and his hair, which was brunette, got darker and longer. Juugo and Suigetsu gasped while Sasuke's eyes got larger in fear.

"It's a–a fr–freak," Karin stuttered quietly while trembling in fear.

"It's only one of those freaks against the four of us," Juugo said sternly while getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah! We can take him," Suigetsu exclaimed while getting into his stance. Sasuke just smirked in agreement and got into his fighting stance. Karin smirked and relaxed, waiting for the other three to attack the man so that way she can join them.

Juugo was the one to deliver the first blow at the vampire by punching him at the side. Suigetsu kicked him in his stomach while Sasuke simultaneously kicked his back. The vampire changed back into his normal form and ran quickly from the four teenagers before Karin was able to join them. The teens ran after him, but stopped when they saw a blonde and a brunette helping him up.

"Idiots! Stop helping that freak of nature and help us teach him a lesson," Karin yelled at the two while cracking her knuckles. She was shocked when the two boys ignored her. She turned her head to see that her friends were shocked at the scene too. Juugo was the first to recover and clenched his hands into fists.

"Did you not hear what she said?" the bigger red head asked a bit too loudly for his liking. People around them stopped to look at what was going on, but the two teenage boys still ignored them and continued to help the man. Sasuke smirked, knowing that one of them will want to fight after what he will say.

"Maybe they're vampire lovers. We should hurt those demons to teach them the same lesson along with that ugly demon they are helping," Sasuke said coolly and calmly. His assumption was right. The blonde stopped what he was doing and turned to face Sasuke. Onyx met cerulean.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were about ten feet away from each other. They were just glaring at each other, hoping that the other would back down soon. When neither backed down, they did the next thing that came to mind. Fighting.

Naruto was the first to attack. He landed a punch on Sasuke's cheek that was too quick for him to see. Naruto smirked while Sasuke rubbed his cheek. The brunette growled and kicked Naruto square on the chest. The blonde staggered back a little while trying to catch his breath, when he got punched in the stomach. Naruto fell to his knees and had his arms over his stomach, gasping for breath.

"Consider this a warning," Sasuke said before turning around.

Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke's ankle, making him fall face first. The blonde then flipped Sasuke and went on top of him, pinning his wrists. Everyone in the crowd gasped as their prince was being pinned by a freak lover.

"What's so horrible about vampires, ne?" Naruto asked angrily, trying his best not to change in public. "Is it the way they look when they're in daylight or when they're seriously pissed or what they eat?"

"Naruto, we should leave. It's getting late. We don't wanna start any trouble," Kiba said while trying to think of ways to cool his friend down. The only response he got was a growl.

"Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky," Naruto said in a low, dangerous voice. The blonde got off of Sasuke and started to leave Kumoga Kingdom with his friend and Genma.

"Dammit," Sasuke yelled while punching the ground. _I lost a fight against a vampire lover, _he thought while glaring daggers at where the blonde left. He hated the thought of losing against one of those people. _I will show no mercy towards that dobe. He's going to wish he was never born,_ Sasuke thought while an evil smirk was slowly forming on his face.

"Sasuke, how about we go into the club now," Suigetsu suggested while helping his raven hair friend up. The said Uchiha nodded in agreement while still smirking his evil smirk.

"He's lost it," Juugo whispered to Karin while going inside the teen club. The girl slowly nodded her head in agreement while following her friend into the club, knowing that it'll be a long night.

"Um… Sasuke, you okay?" Suigetsu asked while checking to see if Sasuke didn't have any bumps on his head or if he had a fever. The response that he got from Sasuke was a glare and a hand that slapped his hand away from him. _Man, Sasuke is taking this really hard,_ Suigetsu thought while going into the teen club that his two other friends went into.

Sasuke looked at where the exited Kumoga Kingdom one last time before entering the teen club. _Just you wait, Naruto. I'm going to give you a fight that you'll never forget,_ Sasuke thought while going to where his friends were. What the raven didn't know was that the same blonde that he was thinking of, was thinking the same thing towards a certain raven.

* * *

Finally done! I apologize again. Distractions like to come at me when I least expect them. I do need one of them secretaries. I took me like about three or four days (when I was able to get on my computer) to complete this. Ugh! I hate distractions. Now I have to get onto writing on Talent Show then Sasuke. So much to do, so little time. I'm just happy that you all have the patience for my slow writing.


End file.
